1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an operating method for a computer, of the type wherein the computer executes an application and opens a usage window of a user interface of the application in the framework of calling the application. In the framework of the execution of the application with an opened usage window, the computer receives usage commands for a usage part of the application from a user of the computer via an input device, presents the usage commands during the input of the usage commands in the usage window or in a usage command window of the user interface that is associated with the usage window, the usage command window being different from this usage window, and effects the execution of a usage action corresponding with the respective usage command after the validation of the respective usage command.
The present invention furthermore concerns a computer-readable medium encoded with programming instructions that can be directly executed by a computer, wherein the execution of the programming instructions by the computer causes the computer to execute such an operating method.
Furthermore, the present invention concerns a computer that is programmed with such instructions. The present invention also concerns a technical device that is controlled by a control device, fashioned as such a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Operating methods of the type described above are generally known and are used, for example, at monitor (display) workstations for evaluation of patient images. Such operating methods are also used in control programs for technical devices, for example for medical imaging systems. An example of such a medical imaging system is a magnetic resonance tomography apparatus. Computer tomography systems, ultrasound systems and C-arm x-ray systems are other examples.
In the implementation of procedures at such workstations, the user should be enabled to receive procedure-specific additional information, for example in the context of a clinical workflow. The additional information can be, for example, specifically with regard to the treated patient, the procedure to be implemented or the medical imaging device itself. However, the manufacturer of the computer on which the application runs cannot know in advance which additional information the user will desire. The manufacturer of the application therefore does not have the possibility to specifically design the user interface so that the additional information can be displayed.
Even if the appropriate information were known to the creator of the program, embedding the additional information in the program would be extremely complicated. Not only would the embedding have to be implemented multiple times, but also it would have to be ensured that it does not lead to impermissible interactions with the actual usage part of the program. In all cases a new approval process with an approval authority must also occur.
Therefore, it is typical in the prior art to provide the additional information in the form of printed material, for example in the form of a loose leaf binder or in the form of small notices. Furthermore, it is known to provide a second monitor workstation that enables access to the desired additional information. However, this second monitor workstation is completely isolated with regard to the monitor workstation with which the program therewith is executed.
It would be desirable if the desired additional information were directly integrated into the user interface of the monitor workstation. However, this would not be regarded as reasonable in the prior art due to the required modifications of the application and the high costs associated therewith.